


What Happened To Us

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes oneshot, F/M, Marvel fanfiction, Reader Insert, Steve Rogers Imagine, bucky barnes imagine, bucky barnes smut, steve Rogers oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: Unrequited feelings can only go so long unaddressed.





	What Happened To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any spelling errors! Writing while on mobile is hard.

Your jaws ache from how long you've been clenching your teeth. Sighs and moans release from you periodically yet you still feel empty, and at the moment, the sex you've desperately wanted on a whim was now a fleeting thought that had landed you into your current position.   
You refused to open your eyes and look upon the person sweating above you, 

"You're gonna take this dick like a good girl," he whispered roughly turning you over on your unmade sheets while the wind blew through your bedroom curtains, on this cool afternoon. His breath was warm, making you turn away from the side of his face close to yours, flaring your nostrils from the smell of leftovers on his tongue. You refuse to kiss him, you won't. He's not what you want.   
He muscles flex in his arms and legs. He bit his pink lips, looking over the expanse of your back, smoothing a thumb over your ribs. 

"I....need.....a break," you huffed between breaths as he pushed into you from the back, as slapping noises of flesh on flesh continue to fill the air. Your tail curled slightly against the base of your spine, throbbing with every thrust into your dampened pussy. With your body deceiving you, you moved your arms forward, leaning back on your elbows to push yourself up, failing when he swiftly grabbed an arm pinning it to your back. Unable to hold yourself up, you fall forward into the mattress,

"Cmon, we aren't finished," he spoke sucking a deep welt onto your neck as he continues. It hurts. It's no longer feeling passionate. Like something out of a fairy tale or an romance novel. The pressure, his teeth biting your flesh, the discomfort is a well needed distraction.   
You shut your eyes, once more. Tighter, so tight if anyone else were to see you it could be mistaken for  
pain. All you want to want to see is a pair of sky blue eyes staring back at you as deep as an ocean. Instead you'd know, the set of blue watching you was the wrong shade.   
Steadying your breath, inching your face to the side, trying to shake your hair free from your face you begin seeing white from behind your eyes.   
"As much as we are enjoying this... " you crack open an eye, adjusting to the light around you, "let's take five ok?" 

He slows, letting go of you completely. You move your arm around to your side, easing your body up. His member slides out of you with a grumble, sweat and cum stick to your thighs and ass. He takes another glance at your sweat covered back with a sigh, walking around to the other side of the bed. He's clearly annoyed with your games, but he knows he should stay silent. He's still hard, his thick cock glistening from the light cascading in. With a smug look on your face, you pull your fingers through your hair. Clearing your throat and a quick adjustment of your skirt you rub a stray tear threatening to escape the corner of your eye," so Bucky, what do you want to watch tonight?"

 

Life hadn't always been like this. Things had been happy. Well maybe HAPPY is not the correct term.... tolerable? Yes.   
Everyone knows your story: freak from a circus is recruited by the Avengers. For months you were given a challenging time. What left the other members of your team appalled was life for you. You had always been treated differently like a stranger in your own flesh. Your skin color was different from most, not to mention a long tail protruding from your back end didn't exactly have children lining up on the playground to be your friend when you were young. But, by god- you were smart. So instead of people calling you names to your face, they settled from doing behind closed doors. Your parents tried their best. Truly, they did but only so long could they take the ridicule. So, thinking you were doing them a favor- and yourself, you ran away at sixteen. 

Once in a while when you're feeling low, and you're alone- your mind wonders if they even looked for you, and for how long? Did they find you one night in the big top? Saw the smile painted on your face and decided it was for the better? That you were better off? Would you have even recognized them? Would you now? 

When the others, the carny folk, came upon your knack for knowledge they helped you in anyway to attend school wherever you travelled. Still doing tricks and hanging from rafters at twenty three, you felt it as time for a change. A gentleman in a fine suit requested to introduce himself one evening after a show. He looked over you from the brim of his glasses, followed by a red headed woman and a man shoving handfuls of carnival corn into his mouth. Thinking back to the night that changed your life makes to laugh. You were more entreauged by the guy shoving food in his face than what the smooth talker with the shades was offering: Come and work for him- with him, that they need someone with your 'mutation' and acrobatics. You shook your head at first, handing his shiny business card back to him. He removed his glasses as the others gave you mixed signals. The three exchanged glances with each other, and the man you've come to know as Tony chucked, "sweetheart this is a once in a life time opportunity! Are you sure you'd want to so hastily disregard my offer? I mean, I've heard I'm a pretty cool boss,"

"Mr. Stark, I've been in this business for a long time. If I've got a chance to get out I'm going to do something not involving my tail. I know your kind, you see a pretty face with a flexible body and suddenly with some sweet nothings you wanna come and take me off somewhere, that it?" You crossed your arms over your chest,   
"I'm more than what I appear to be. Not to boast but I've gone to college and I'm pretty smart. Hell if you were gonna waltz up in here you've gotta be offering me- something....  
Life changing."

The red head smiled, offering her hand to shake,"Natasha Romanoff. I believe we're going to get along just fine."

\---------------

And that's how it all began. And boy, were you wrong about Tony Stark. He was a stand up guy, a bit of an asshole but funny nonetheless. Natasha and that guy who was stuffing his face that night- Clint Barton, became your new family. They weren't perfect but what family is? They try which is more than can be said for most. So with tears and help from Mr. Stark, you were moved into the Avengers tower in under a week. And you thought carny life was difficult. 

The day you officially moved in was also someone else's. He awoke you in the night, making you fall out from your bed. You still weren't use to sleeping on an actual bed, hitting the solid floor knocked you from your dream state. You rubbed your shoulder letting out a small whimper. Another crashing and muffled screaming vibrated through your bedroom walls. You scrambled to your feet unsure if you should wait or check it out for yourself. Biting your nails, you closed the door behind you with a bat in hand. Your tail swung from side to side, as your long socks made soft scratching noises on the hall carpet.   
Making your way down a few doors you arrived at the ruckus. The entryway doors were wide open and you could hear whispering from inside. Peering around the corner, you saw two men. A blond one was on top of the other, forcing him to the floor. The other was speaking a language you didn't quite understand but remember it from your travels. You didn't know what to do, so you did what any person would do in this situation ....

 

"Now let me get this right Miss Y/n, you came upon Steve appearing to hurt Barnes here and thinking you were helping, ran inside and began to repeatedly hit him with said baseball bat?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark-"

"Well first, call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father. Secondly, I must commend you on your weapon of choice-"

"Tony-" Steve places his hands on his hips. 

"That being said, this is kinda my fault. "

Bucky huffs, "Isn't it always-"

"Hey now, I didn't get a chance to introduce you to the rest of our band of misfits! Steve Rogers." Tony pointed to a battered blond, "and   
James Barnes." Tony stopped standing beside a tall brunette man. 

"They live here as well. In fact they recently came back from a mission and Barnes here struggles with, you could say night terrors amongst other things. Steven here was just making sure that he didn't hurt himself in the process."

"I'm so sorry," you managed to squeak out in a small voice, "I thought you were hurting him and I didn't know what to do-"

"It's fine. He's fine. Cap, Tell her it's fine."

"It's nice to meet you. And don't worry about it, I heal pretty quickly you just got me by surprise. You can really swing that bat. " 

You nervously smile, looking at  
the other man walk towards them, "Why is she on my floor, Stark?"

"Look, Frosty don't get your panties in a twist, it's only temporary-"

"You know what I could have done to her?" Bucky steps towards Tony, his fists clenched.

"But you didn't-"

"Her blood woulda been on your hands,"

"You totaled the other floor Barnes! where am I suppose to stick her? In the lab?" Tony questions, looking from one man to the other. 

"You know what I'm capable of!" Bucky yells. 

"We have safety percautions!" Tony retorts. He turns away from Bucky, opening his mouth to address you. 

"I've never met her, in my eyes she's a stranger, something I can't-"

"Hey, I've said I'm sorry!" You begin, "Just don't argue, not on my account. You're right, I shouldn't have come to your room. I thought you were getting hurt. Again- Steve, is it? I'm so sorry for any pain I caused you," you briskly walk between the three heading towards god knew where. You wanted to get back to your room, move your chair in front of your door and go back to sleep. *look at you making friends already*  
You thought. 

Pulling your covers over your head,  
a soft knock on your door grabbed your attention. You cracked it open,  
confused why James Barnes was on the other side. 

"Hey I'm. James... but everyone calls me Bucky." He was rubbing a hand down the arm that looked like it was coated in something. 

"Well. It's nice to officially meet you. Again I'm-"

"No need to apologize I've just had... something's have happened in my life that I'm not proud of. And often I'll have -"

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah. You could call them that."

"Try to stay away from the darkened places of your mind. Dr. Banner reassures me that nothing good comes from them."

"Yeah he's good people. He's gonna try and help me with them. I can't really control myself sometimes, so Steve comes and...He helps me. Him and Sam. You'll probably meet him tomorrow. I'm sorry I scared you."

"You didn't scare me."

"Well if I did I'm sorry."

"Oh ok. Well I'm glad you're- for the most part, ok."

He stood there for a moment, "So uh.. you have a tail?"

"Yeah, and...you have a metal arm. "

\--------------

That's how you wound up here with your limbs currently tangled with the infamous Bucky Barnes.   
You awoke, feeling Buckys arm pull you tight into his chest. "Hey, you ok?"

"Uh yeah. Trouble sleeping, think I'm gonna go to the kitchen, grab a snack or some tea."

"You want company?"

"Oh no thanks. I'll be back." You slide on sandals as you softly shut the door behind you. Bucky turns over staring at the ceiling. He's unsure of what's nagging you but too exhausted to be bothered with it tonight. You're walking up more frequently now, spending more and more of your nights wandering around the tower. 

You tiptoe off the elevator, surprised the kitchen is already partially lit up.   
Steve has his back to you but hearing the soft ding of the elevator doors he already knew it was you. He smiled to himself, chewed a spoonful of cereal listening to your soft steps approaching him.   
"You're late." He smirked, picking up his bowl and slurping down the rest of the milk left over from his midnight snack. 

"Well I don't always plan to stay up to ungodly hours of the night but when I do, I'll make sure I notify you first." Smiling you reach over grabbing the box of cereal.   
"So, what's eating you?"

Steve sits back against the stool,   
"not sure just can't sleep." He looks for any change in your expression, a wrinkle of your nose, softly nibbling your lip. *stop it* Steve mentally scolds himself, sucking in a sharp breath. "You? Don't tell me, carnival terrors? Fear of falling from one of those top ropes?" Steve chides, dumping his dishes in the sink. He knew he'd hear Natasha grumble about them in the morning. 

"Hardy har har, no." You roll your eyes, readying a bite, "Honestly? I'm homesick." You take a breath, "I didn't have a lot but what I did have was people that supported me. I just wonder what they're doing now."

There was a small silence as Steve mauled over your statement,  
"You know that's good. I'm glad you had some positive people in your life." He smiled wide. You laugh,

"What is it huh?" 

Taking a thumb you wipe off his milk mustache. He licked over his upper lip looking away blushing. That's all it took- a touch. It was then that Steve felt a spark. Not big but enough that could cause some damage.   
You both stood there looking at each other. Finally you mutually broke eye contact, Steve got a napkin and you returned to your slightly soggy cereal.

"So." Steve begins with a clap of his hands, "What shall we do tonight? I've been playing video games with Barton and I've gotta say I'm improving."

"Oh really?" You cock an eyebrow as he returns to his seat now across from you. 

"Or we can go to the roof, it's nice when you talk about the stars. You're so passionate about the consolations. "

You can feel heat rising to your face, "It's sorta chilly tonight...we can do video games? I'm anxious to see how you've improved." Smiling you finish your snack as he stands when you do. He watches you intently and you can feel it. Is it your imagination?  
But You know when you turn around he'll still have that doppie, innocent grin on his face. 

You walk around him and he observes your every movement while you begin to push knobs and turn buttons on the Game counsel. "What game should we play... Sonic? Yeah! Like that's even a question!?" You speak out loud, resting on your knees. Lastly you mute the volume. Tossing Steve a controller, it knocks him from his thoughts of undressing you. He rubs his jaw unsure where that thought even came from. You're his friend, practically sister. He tells himself he's got to get more sleep. 

Laughing you land beside him on the sofa with a flop, "Hope you're better with a controller than that Steve." 

He smiled again joining in your joyous mood, following the line of your profile. Full of renewed energy and remote in hand, you both begin.

 

You awoke groggy and in bed much to your disappointment.   
"Good morning," Bucky whispers, fondly looking upon you. For a moment he actually looks sincere. Maybe today there would be no argument between you, a girl can only hope. *oh darling it always ends in a fight. Don't be nieve*

\----------

"What has gotten into you Y/n?! Honestly you're like a child!"

"Really again with the name calling?!"

"Buck I think we should just-"

"Steve this is between me and her." "All you have to do hun is tell me things. Keep me in the loop but no you go off and make plans of change, direction and then we've got problems like these!"

"Hey I tried to tell you but it's either your way or the highway. You don't even make an attempt to see anything from my point of view."

"Oh my god! what is there to see?! We make a plan then we follow the plan. There's no room for improvising. Winging it is what gets you hurt or worse!"

"So it's ok for you to do it but not me?"

"It's just I'm more experienced in this department."

"Says the guy with one arm!"

"You know that's not how- just stay out the way and in the shadows like I tell ya."

"Actually she can assist Sam.. like, they've been practi-"

"Ok dad!"

"Y/n! wait, you've been practicing tricks now? Behind my back?! Steve you can't be serious?! you've okayed this?!"

"Well Yes. And I'm sure y/n's more than capable or-"

"With what I can do, cap thinks it's a good defense maneuver."

"So cap thinks this?"

"He's captain ya know that's what cap stands for, genius." 

"What else does the captain think?"

"You know I'm not trying to undermine your authority." 

"What the hell Steve! Undermine his authority?! I'm not his child or a piece of property?!"

"Thats- That's not what a meant, I...We."

 

"Just- fuck! Y/n, why do you have to be such a bitch all the time now?!"

"Me. A bitch?! Fuck you Bucky! And Steve, really?! And to think I thought you were different."

"Y/n, you know I'd never-"

"Don't follow her Steve, she goes off and cries or beats the crap out of something and will have forgotten all about it by tonight."

"Really Bucky? Today you've been unbelievable."

"Ah c'mon Steve, you know y/n, she's... like a wild spirit. She's gotta be tamed-"

"Seriously? Are you listening to yourself? The Bucky I know would have never treated a lady like this."

"Well the Bucky you knew ain't here no more remember? "

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Right. Tensions are high. I'm going to take a shower before debriefing, if you see y/n... yeah. Just. Tell her I'll be waitin ok?"

Bucky knew he'd taken it too far this time. He would need to find a way to apologize for this.

Steve nodded slowly with a pensive expression. He exhaled heading towards your favorite spot. His steps were steady as he opted to take the staircase towards the rooftop. He was hoping he could apologize for what he had said earlier. He didn't think like that at all but that's not the thought that drove him up there. You had been on his mind more and more. You've been around the tower for years now and with Bucky for two of them. So why now did your face haunt his dreams and your smile warm to his core? 

He was bought back to reality when he opened the last door heading to the roof. He smiled weakly seeing you had put a rock to prop the door open. If tony would have seen it, he would have given you a lecture about heating and cooling the rest of the city, even though it wouldn't have even made a dent in his bank account.   
Steve carefully replaced the rock after stepping onto the rooftop. You turned looking at him, your knees pulled up into your chest. You turn around acknowledging him and then faced back out towards the rising sun.   
"Let me guess. I'm finally going to hear one of your oh so famous mentor speeches. If so, just push me off the ledge now."

He his brow dipped, aproching you cautiously shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "You know, about Bucky, he can be.. you know at times..-

"Oh Steve." You face him standing on the ledge stretching out your tail while balancing on your toes. "If your whole lecture is going to be about how Barnes worries about me and this is just his way of showing he cares for me, just turn around and walk your self back to the elevator."   
Furious after the mission and in haste to get as far away from Bucky as possible, you still dawned your uniform. You loosened the collar removing your gloves meeting Steve's eyes. He was distracted at best, watching the early morning sun rays rest upon the outline of your uniform. 

"Actually I took the stairs." He turned pointing behind him. "I wanted to talk to you but I needed time to... gather my thoughts, you could say. "  
He signals you over making you roll your eyes. Huffing you made your way over, stopping mere inches from his face. 

"So let's have it, What are you in such a rush to say?"

"First, I want to apologize for.. I don't mean-what I said, was wrong. That's not what I think or how I think about you and there's no way around it. And Buck well he's just a bit stressed from the mission and worried you'd be hurt and he's right, I should have told him, atleast checked-"

"Told him? About me and Sam teaming up? Steve, I'm part of the team aren't I? Besides He's not my father, if you ask something of me I'll do it, without a moments hesitation. Not only as a teammate but also as a friend. I don't need someone's consent!"

Steve swallows hard. He was fighting the urge to caress your face, the wind blowing cold making you wrap your arms around yourself. 

"Y/n- just, could we talk inside? You're going to catch your death out here!"

"Oh Cap, I love it when you talk old guy to me," you smirk, "Don't think this distracts me from the topic at hand. Your friend is out of control."

His neck became red, why were you flirting with him? Or at least he thought you were. "It's not old guy, why do you even call it that. I-"

"Relax Steve I'm just pullin your chain. "

He shook off his jacket draping it around you, "Oh yeah. Right." He rubbed your arms over the sleeves. 

"You know of all people he means well."

"So, he sent his trusted cheerleader to glaze over his-"

"I wouldn't say I'm his cheerleader though, he doesn't know I'm here. He doesn't know where you run off to at times like these but...since I do,  
I-"

"Took it upon yourself?" You searched his eyes,  
"You didn't tell him where I go..."  
You look down biting the corner of your lip, "Steve, why are you really up here?" You whisper soft as your breath made small puffs of smoke appear. Steve stood still, unable to come up with a reason. The expression on his face was breaking your heart. You knew there was something he wasn't telling you.   
"I'm sorry but. I just want to be left alone. " you turned away,

"Look." Steve gripped the edge of the jacket sleeve, he tossed his head back fighting with himself, "The truth is, I hate that you feel this way and I hate how Bucky talks and treats you, and I know you don't need this right now but I-"

Before you could blink Steve's lips were on yours. They were soft and warm, the feeling flooded your senses. It's been so long since you've been kissed, really kissed, or even enjoyed it. He's tongue was warm against yours, feeling him explore your mouth. You open your eyes once more just to close them again. Your hands grip the back of Steve's elbows keeping him grounded there. 

Now about that little voice in the back of our minds, the conscience. That from time to time stops its droning whispering and begins to scream? That was yours now, screaming while every cell in your body felt on fire. You collided together in way that took away all doubt that things could ever go back to being the same. And as time stood still around you as quick as these feelings came when Steve pulled away from you, everything became silent once more.   
Your eyes shot open, looking around at your surroundings. Steve watches you with wide eyes and his heart pounding from his chest. Your phone vibrates on your hip. You both look down at the phone then each other. Now time was running low and the both of you had nothing but swallowed words and aching heads.  
This would not end well...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!!


End file.
